Spring Razor
The spring razor (springrazor in later games) is one of the gadgets that is available to Corvo Attano, Emily Kaldwin, and Billie Lurk. It is a deadly proximity mine that contains a collection of shards and shrapnel including metal blades, shells and bones. Its contents are stored on a circular rim and tightly-wound using metal wires. The mechanism is supported by spring-loaded claws which enable it to be locked onto most surfaces. The device, when triggered by nearby vibrations, unfolds with an audible click, throwing up a cloud of sharp objects. The trap is potent enough to eviscerate anyone who comes near it, and will, at the very least, cause serious mutilation and disfigurement. Despite the description saying it is activated by nearby vibrations, the protagonists can run around the spring razor safely without triggering it. They are still damaged by one if standing in its blast radius when something else activates it. In Dishonored, Corvo can carry five spring razors, or nine with an upgrade. In Dishonored 2 and Death of the Outsider, the protagonists can carry three, and upgrade this number to five. Usage tips *If placed on a living creature, a spring razor will trigger instantly. **Spring razors placed on an unconscious body will not be triggered. *Shooting at a spring razor with a ranged weapon will trigger it. *Spring razors can be placed on throwable objects and tossed like a makeshift grenade, triggering upon first contact with any surface. **It will also activate if an enemy comes close to Corvo while he is carrying the razor-object combination object. **Multiple spring razors can be attached to an object. Combined with the increased radius upgrade, this combination can surpass grenades in damage and area of effect, especially when combined with explosive bottles or whale oil tanks. *Spring razors can be placed on a crossbow bolt under the effects of Stop Time. The subsequent combination acts as a "ranged" version of the spring razor and, if aimed correctly, it is capable of bringing down a tallboy. **The crossbow bolt might still be retrieved from after this, its survival chances unaffected by the spring razor. *Spring razors will not be activated by a rat swarm if placed on the ground in the swarm's path, or if placed on a single rat within the swarm itself. The device will go off if the rat carrying it nears a human enemy, however. *Spring razors can not be placed on consumables or loot. *Doppelgängers do not activate spring razors themselves, allowing a Doppelgänger to be used as a means of carrying a number of spring razors to the enemy. *The movement and proximity of Nest Keepers do not activate spring razors, and more than one activation is required to kill a Nest Keeper. Upgrades ''Dishonored'' ''Dishonored 2'' ''Death of the Outsider'' Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored 2'' *Blade Ballet - Springrazors have a slight change of eliminating a body. Trivia *In Dishonored, spring razors are also called "springrazors". In Dishonored 2, this is their official name. *A bug will sometimes cause the razors from a spring razor to go through solid barriers. This should be taken into account when placing them. *If spring razors are attached to the inside of river krust corpses, Corvo will get the loot option when looking at the corpse. This will allow Corvo to retrieve all of the spring razors placed on the corpse. *Attempting to attach a spring razor to a readable book will cause it to be placed inside the book object. The spring razor cannot be retrieved, but will still activate as normal. *Enemies killed by spring razors are subjected to normal Shadow Kill rules. Gallery Spring razor concept.jpg|Spring razor concept art. Spring Razor icon.png|Spring razor icon. springrazor.jpg|Spring razor ingame model. springrazor tutorial.png|Spring razor tutorial. Spring Razor.png|A spring razor. SpringBolt.png|Spring razor attached to a bolt. Bethesda Booth Dishonored SpringRazor.jpg|A model of the spring razor at the Bethesda Booth, E3, 2012. es:Espiral Cortante ru:Пружинная мина pl:Pułapka sprężynowa Category:Mines Category:Technology